Justice League 2022
by Damianhelmsley
Summary: In a world without Superman new threats exist, while the pain of the past threatens the very safety of earth. Batman must find away to unite a Justice League to face incoming treats without the Man of Steel.


**Hey guys so I'm trying out this new format tell me what u think!**

Episode 1

 _Camera opens on three criminals running through the streets. It's cold and dark and it's night time. It is in a poorer part of the city. They turn a corner into a dark alley. The camera cuts to behind them as the dark knight leaps down from the roofs above._

Criminal 3: it's him!

 _The criminals shoots their guns at the figure but as the flashes go the dark figure dodges and get's closer and closer. Finally the dark knight lunge kicks the first criminal and throws another into a brick wall. The dark knight then grabs the third by the jacket and punches him in the face twice and then grabs his head and slams his head against his knee. The first criminal stirs against the wall but a baterang lands in between his legs._

Criminal 1: Who are you?...

 _Camera cuts to Batman leaping towards the camera._

Batman: Your worst nightmare.

 **Opening theme and title.**

 **Scene 1**

 _The camera opens to a rooftop as the rain pours down heavily. Batman is walking alone. He stops as the com link goes off._

Captain Atom: ( _over com)_ Watchtower to Batman.

Batman: Batman here.

Captain Atom: Batman we're detecting a surge of Zeta rays near your location. Sending coordinates now.

Batman: Coordinates received.

 _Batman shoots the grappling hook off camera and flies away._

 _Camera cuts to a warehouse and several thugs loading crates onto a truck. From the shadows emerges Sportsmaster'_

Thug 1: That's all the crates boss.

Sportsmaster: Good now get in the truck before—

 _Camera cuts to a baterang landing on the ground it has a red flashing light on the ground._

Sportsmaster: Aw shit.

 _The baterang explodes in smoke as the thugs cough and stagger around. Batman emerges from the smoke and takes down the first thug and sweep kicks the second. Batman backflips and throws baterangs at the others knocking two of them down._

 _Sportsmaster staggers to the front of the truck and grabs the guy inside._

Sportsmaster: Go!

 _The truck begins to move and Sportsmaster jumps on to the top of the truck and shoots at Batman. Another thug is on top of the truck with a sniper rifle. Batman ready's a baterang but Sportsmaster shoots it out of his hand. The truck speeds off._

Thug: We've lost him boss.

Sportsmaster: Don't be a fool.

 _Camera cuts back to batman who types a few keys on his arm computer then does a backflip into the batmobile which comes through the warehouse._

 _Camera cuts to the thug and Sportsmaster._

Sportsmaster: Lost him huh?

 _The two of them shoot at the batmobile but the batmobile shoots and manuvers as the the truck nad the batmobile turn the corner. The truck and the batmobile turn on a highway. The Sportsmaster shoots the tires of a car and it slams into the way of the Batmobile but the batmobile hurdles the car. After a long chase the batmobile shoots a billboard and the billboard crashes down in front of the truck and the truck turns and rolls over the billboard Sportsmaster leaps out of the way. Batman leaps from the batmobile and slams the thug into the ground. Sportsmaster aim his pistol at batman but Batman ducks and sweepkicks sportsmaster. Sportsmaster leaps up and throws a punch batman dodges and punches him in the stomach and hits sportsmaster with a uppercut elbow. Sportsmaster punches Batman in the head and kicks him in the gut. Sportsmaster goes to slam batman into the ground but Batman does a backflip and lands on his feet. But the path of the backflip cracks Sportsmaster in the face. Sportsmaster staggers to his feet but Batman grabs his head and slams it into his knee._

Batman: The truck is down.

Captain Atom: Good work Batman

Batman: Sportsmaster was guarding the Truck.

Captain Atom: Sportsmaster?

Batman: Yes, I'm going to investigate the cargo if sportsmaster's involved it can't be good.

 _Batman looks inside and the camera looks from inside the cargo bay at Batman. The camera zooms in on Batman's face and his eyes narrow._

 **Scene 2**

 _Camera cuts to the Metropolis three years ago. The city is in shambles and the daily planet's planet symbol is lying on the ground. The camera zooms on Lex Luthor in his mech suit and the suit is shattered and he is lying in a heap on the ground. From infront of luthor red boots are shown hovering in front of the camera. The camera cuts to Superman, eye's blazing red. Luthor opens his mouth but Superman grabs him out of the suit and grabs his throat tightly._

Superman: You don't get to talk anymore.

 _Luthor struggles._

Superman: Every I worked for, everything I loved, Everything I built.

 _Camera pans to a devastated metropolis._

Superman: All because you wanted to play god.

 _Luthor struggles. As Superman's eyes blaze red._

Batman: _(voice shaking a bit)_ Superman Stand down!

Superman: You killed everyone.

Batman: _(walking towards him)_ Superman!

Superman: _(voice becoming a growl)_ You killed her.

Batman: Superman! _(in whisper)_ Clark. _(his hand touches Superman's shoulder)_

 _Superman throws Batman off of him._

Superman: Get away from me.

Batman: Superman You can't cross the line.

Superman: You saw what he did, you can see it. My city, my, my wife.

Luthor: so much for being human.

Batman: Shut up luthor.

 _Superman punches Luthor, luthor's mouth becoming a bloody mess._

Luthor: _(spitting blood)_ What are you waiting for man of steel? Take your revenge. _(camera cuts to Batman getting up and running towards him)_ Kill me.

 _A tense moment of batman running towards Superman. Superman picks up Luthor by the head._

Batman: No.

 _Superman slams Luthor on the ground while holding his head. He slams him so hard that Luthor's entire body goes limp and he screams in pain._

Batman: You…you…didn't..

Superman: Kill him? No, I didn't kill him.

 _Batman races over to luthor and takes his pulse. Luthor is knocked out._

Superman: three broken ribs, four broken vertebrae, a severed spinal cord and a lacerated liver. He'll be paralyzed from the waste down from now on if you get him the best doctors which you will.

Batman: Clark…

Superman: Save it bruce.

Batman: Clark I know how you feel.

Superman: No you don't.

Batman: I don't have to remind you about a crowbar and clown do i?

Superman _: (turns and walks towards Batman )_ But the clown take a crowbar to your wife, your city, your friends, and your unborn son. _(gets in batmans face)_ The clown didn't take away the one thing that defined you as a human being, the clown didn't take away your reason for living.

Batman: Clark we all go through loss, it's what makes us human.

Superman: all my life, I've wanted to be human, I've wished on falling stars, I said countless prayers but if this it means to be truly human. I'm not interested.

Batman: Clark….

Superman: I can't do it anymore Bruce.

Batman: Don't be a fool.

Superman: I was a fool bruce _(superman rips the Superman insignia from his chest leaving a gap in his costume)_ But I'm not that fool anymore. _(Clark begins to ascend into the sky)_

Batman: Clark…

Superman: Goodbye Bruce.

 _The camera zooms out as batman collapses to his knees. The daily planet symbol in shatters, the broken body of Lex Luthor next to him._

 **Scene 3**

 _The camera cuts to the watchtower present day. In the com room as Captain Atom and Green Lantern (Hal Jorden) are working on the computer._

Captain Atom: We're running a scan on the item's in the truck that Batman found, have you found anything else?

Hal: No, but something else did pop up on the scanners.

Captain Atom: What is it?

Hal: Three motherbox signatures all coming from Titan.

Captain Atom: Saturns moon?

Hal: Yeah.

Captain Atom: it's either New Genesis or Apokolips.

Hal: given our lack of kryptionian firepower I'm gonna guess it's Apokolips.

Captain Atom: the whole's galaxy's heard huh?

Hal: Yeah, the corps is thinking about sending another Green Lantern to help fend off the incoming threats.

Captain Atom: We're a target now Hal, and we're gonna need everyone we can get. Take Doctor Fate and Shazam and find out what's going on. We need to send a message that we're aren't powerless.

Hal: What if he shows up?

Captain Atom: Then I'll send backup.

 _Hal nods and leaves the room. Captain Atom sighs and looks at the monitor._

Captain Atom: If I can spare any.

 _Camera cuts to the screen and on the screen is shown the ripped insignia of Superman is a giant container with the words PROJECT CADMUS on it._

 **Scene 4**

 _Camera opens to Batman in the batcave scanning the Cadmus container. The batcave is very dark and has a giant computer in the center of the batcave along with the Batmobile and a sparring area. Down the steps of the batcave comes Tim Drake._

Tim: Find out anything yet?

Batman: Negative.

Tim: Why do you think they were taking that?

Batman: I have no idea, according to the government Cadmus doesn't even exist much less have a budget or an assigned research station.

Tim: _(puts on mask and Red Robin uniform)_ Want me to look into it?

Batman: I can handle it.

Tim: Bruce three motherboxes were spotted on Titan, the league needs you.

Batman: Motherboxes? Apokolips.

Tim: Darksied.

Batman: and we don't have..

Tim: I'll send you what I find out.

Batman: Take Stephanie.

Tim: Why?

Batman: because she'll stop you from doing something stupid.

Tim: Bruce when have I ever—

Batman: Ibiza, Arkham, Hong Kong, Tokyo—

Tim: Okay fine! I'll take Spoiler.

Batman: Remember this is a recon mission, so no third base.

Tim: But you told me too—

Batman: You're wasting time.

Tim: _(under breath)_ son of a bitch.

Batman: oh and tim?

Tim: _(annoyed)_ Yes?

Batman: Be safe, I love you.

Tim: thanks dad.

 **Scene 5**

 _Camera cuts to Titan. There are thousands of Parademons and they all are building a giant base. The camera cuts to Hal, shazam and Doctor fate hiding behind a rock._

Hal: damn.

Shazam: That's a lot of parademons.

Hal: No shit rookie.

Doctor Fate: it would be prudent to alert the others and wait for backup.

Hal: Yeah I gotta agree with the Doctor here.

Shazam: Speak for yourself!

 _Shazam flies forward towards the Parademons._

Hal: _(angrily)_ Or we could just fly into them like a twelve year old!

Doctor fate: I do not like our chances but see no alternative.

 _Shazam punches a few parademons as Green Lantern forms three locomotives which clear out several parademons. Doctor Fate blasts several and traps even more. Green Lantern forms a flail and mace and kills a few while Shazam flies into the air and slams down with a bolt of electricity._

Shazam: Haha! We did it! And you two wanted to run away!

Doctor Fate: That would've been a better Idea.

Shazam: Why?!

 _Hal points behind Shazam who turns around to see Darksied._

Darksied: I'm glad your survived the appetizer, but believe me the main course will be more than enough for the likes of you.

 **End title and credits.**


End file.
